Kagyu
, the , is a Earthling who utilizes the advanced time travel technology of the Dragon Ball Heroes machines, allowing him to become a Namekian. Namekian Berserker is one of the Namekian classes in Dragon Ball Heroes. This class is similar to Piccolo and Nail. Overview Appearance The Namekian Berserker has an appearance similar to Piccolo and Nail, and wears pants similar to Tambourine. As he uses the different Class-up abilities, he develops a yellow/white biological armor with red gems and shoulder spikes. The Berserker's armor changes dramatically in his Ultimate Class-up state, with black and blue armor reminiscent of Hatchiyack, and only a single right blue eye visor. Name He and the other Namekian avatars appear under the name in the Hero Road mode of the game, and he is named Kagyu in the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission. Biography ''Victory Mission'' In Victory Mission, Kagyu is a human boy who uses the Namekian Berserker as his avatar in the arcade game. He is matched against the Saiyan Berserker for the first round of a Dragon Ball Heroes tournament. During the battle, Kagyu fuses with Piccolo in order to increase his power and also summons Beerus to aid him. Eventually, Kagyu defeats Basaku and is put against the Android Berserker Genome for the second round. Other Dragon Ball stories Dragon Ball Heroes In the seventeenth promotional trailer for Dragon Ball Heroes (JM1 trailer), he, the Android Berserker, Salaga, and Note appear with Super Saiyan 4 Goku to help Gotenks, Beat, Kabra, the Frieza Clan Berserker, and Nico in fighting Oceanus Shenron. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – Kagyu is capable of flight using his ki. *'Darkness Sword' – Kagyu manages to steal Dabura's Darkness Sword after defeating him, and uses it to threaten Nuova Shenron-possessed Basaku. *'Mind Break Release' – Kagyu is capable of releasing Babidi's Mind Control by clicking his fingers, as shown when he releases Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta from Super Saiyan 3 Majin Vegeta's control. Forms Class-up Kagyu possess the Class-up state throughout most of his appearance in Victory Mission. The Namekian Berserker can use the Class-up state in-game of Dragon Ball Heroes. This state is comparable to the Super Saiyan 2 level of power. Super Class-up Kagyu is able to become a Super Class Namekian Berserker. He uses this during the Shadow Dragon conflict, for the first time during his battle with Basaku, where he is able to defeat Basaku's entire team by himself upon using the Super Class-up via a capsule. The Namekian Berserker can use the Super Class-up state in-game of Dragon Ball Heroes. This state is comparable to the Super Saiyan 3 level of power. God Class-up The Namekian Berserker can use the God Class-up state in-game of Dragon Ball Heroes. This state is comparable to the Super Saiyan God level of power. Super God Class-up The Namekian Berserker can use the Super God Class-up state to attain power similar to a Super Saiyan Blue's strength. Fusions Fuse with Piccolo Kagyu fuses with Piccolo in order to defeat Basaku in Victory Mission, but Basaku counters by transforming into a Super Saiyan. The Namekian Berserker can fuse with Piccolo in Dragon Ball Heroes to increase his power. Voice Actors *Japanese: Gallery References Site Navigation it:Kagyu Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Nameks Category:Tournament fighters Category:DBH Characters Category:Dragon Ball Heroes (team)